Rise of the Shinobi Vampire
by nrvbdnd
Summary: The Sage of Six Paths had a third son , who he gave a part of the Juubi's power. This son died without heirs but his powers will reborn in a boy who was thought to be powerless. Will he be a savior or a harbinger of death? Strong!Naruto later Godlike!Naruto. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

_** Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.**_

"Sarutobi " -talks.

'Naruto ' - thoughts.

"**Kyuubi**" - youkai/jutsu.

* * *

_** Waking the Demon**_

* * *

"Dad , Mom! I did it , did you see? Did you?", cheered a little girl. She had bright long red hair , bright ocean blue eyes, and had a round face , looking very similar to the woman on her side. She also looked around six years old.

"You really did it Kimiko-chan! I and your mother are very proud of you." The man said proudly. The man was fairly tall , fair-skinned and had a spiky blond hair and jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He was wearing the standard Konoha-nin uniform and a short-sleeved long white coat over the uniform decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for 'Yondaime Hokage' written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope. He was Namikaze Minato , the most known shinobi of his epoch.

"That's right Kimiko-chan! To call out your chakra at so young age is very impressive , even your father did it later!" Said the woman. She was Uzumaki Kushina , mother of Namikaze Kimiko and Minato's wife. She had a slender but feminine build , fair skin , blue eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She was wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. She also wore a dark blue band on her left wrist and pale purple standard shinobi sandals. She was also known as Red Hot-Blooded Habanero of Konoha.

Kimiko looked at the excited faces of her parents joyfully. They were training her since she was four but the training on sensing chakra had started a short time ago. She was very excited to finally start to use her power and start her steps as a shinobi.

"Thanks Mom! I will surpass you and Dad at any moment!" She exclaimed trustfully. Both of the adults smiled at the kid's attitude , she was really an energetic child.

In the distance stood a boy who looked around Kimiko's age. He was very similar to Minato , having the same spiky blond hair and the ocean blue eyes. He was a little smaller than Kimiko and apparently had not even a half of her energy. He was wearing a black t-shirt and sweatpants and civilian sandals. He was Namikaze Naruto , the twin of Kimiko and son of Minato and Kushina.

The boy stretched out his arm and rested his hand on the wall. He had a a tired look on his face and his body seemed barely holding its own weight. He never managed to walk big distances , and the reason for this was a disease never seen...before him. For some unknwon reason he had no chakra inside his body. Not even a drop of it. Theoretically it was impossible to anyone , human or animal , to survive without chakra but he had done the impossible and was still alive. And because of this same disease he was exhaustively studied by the scientific department of Konoha , of course with endorsement of the Hokage.

His own father.

He glared at the scene of his family. He had just returned from the laboratory , where they got samples of his blood and ordered him to do a lot of tests , both physical and mental and lastly injected a lot of weird looking liquids , telling him they wanted to see how they were going to react in his body. He felt like a lab rat , but he had no one to comfort him. He could just look with heavy heart as his family had fun without him. He sighed and took his hand out of the wall and started walking toward the family's house. He didn't bother to try entering unseen , because of his lack of chakra he had no presence and he doubted they would notice him.

They never did after all.

* * *

Some hours later

* * *

Naruto stretched his small body in an attempt to reach the closet where his parents kept the food. He was a small than average child with only 6 yeras , it was pretty hard to do it and his so called family went to some place called Ichiraku Ramen while he was sleeping due to his busy day , therefore he had no one to ask for help.

In a last attempt to open the closet he flexed his legs and gathered as much strength as he could on them, which was not much considering his age and especially his disease. He jumped and grabbed the knob but unluckily his own weight was too much for the poor closet and it felt down but taking him along. A resounding thud echoed around the kitchen and also a groan from the boy on the floor.

"Why this kind of stuff only happens with me?"He asked loudly but received no answer. He sighed , he would be grounded this week. He shrugged , it's not like he had a lot of friends...or anyone.

The blond opened the closet and his eyes started to twitch as he saw what kind of food the closet had.

_Ramen , ramen and more ramen._

Just how much of this demonic stuff they had to eat? Naruto was a kid who loathed a lot of things , and ramen was one of them. Perhaps it was because of his whole family loved that thing and he didn't like only to be different of them. Or this or because the stuff tasted like shit. He didn't know how shit tasted like , but he was sure it was similar to ramen.

Naruto looked at the other closets hopefully but they were stood as tall as the one he had broken. He sighed again. There was no hope , he had to eat it. He took the package , resigned to his fate. He loathed the five minutes it takes to cook the ramen as much as the own food. After letting everything ready he waited...and waited...and waited more.

He suppressed a growl. There were still three minutes to go but he could already smell the odor that announced the fucking stuff to be ready for consume. He was becoming sick by only the smell of the ramen. He swore he could listen someone laughing of his misery but he ignored it.

"I'll breath some pure air." He muttered to himself. He passed the kitchen's door and went toward the exit of the house. Just after he opened it he could already feel the warm climate of Konoha. He gave a small smile , he liked to feel it even though he did not leave the family's house many times.

He took a few more steps but stopped as a shiver went down by his spine. Something was wrong here and he felt almost like someone was trying to warn him about it. He looked around and saw nothing different than normal but his body was still tense and adrenalin was running through it.

'What the hell? My body is freaking out!' He thought scared. He looked around again and saw a small bright coming toward him in high speed. Unconsciously he knew that it was threat to his life. He took a fast sidestep and saw as the object connected to a tree with a resounding thud. He looked at the object and now identified it as a senbon , a long and metallic needle. Naruto could also see a liquid flowing through it. 'Probably poison.' He thought.

Heh , no one could say he wasn't a smart one.

"Hey Jin look at that , the kid has good instincts." Naruto moved his head to see the place where the voice was coming from but he saw nothing. He frowned , maybe was some kind of ninja technique to hide the user?

"True. Maybe he is really the son of _that_ man after all." The man called Jin agreed with his partner. Naruto saw as on the place he was looking two men seemed to materialize out of thin air. Both of them were wearing masks but this wasn't what he noticed at first. Their uniforms , the headbands...

_Iwagakure._

His eyes widened. People from an enemy village at his home? Didn't his father took any precautions to keep that from happenning? He looked around trying to find any escape even if he knew that his chances to flee were very small. Ninjas were fast , strong and had a lot of stamina while he was a simple civillian kid , unarmed and unprepared for this kind of situation.

"He is also smart Akira. He already realized he hasn't any chance to escape...how fun is to see the son of the infamous Yellow Flash trapped like a little mouse. It's like they say, revenge is a dish best served cold" They both started laugh out loud.

Naruto's mind was running faster than ever. He needed to delay them time enough to his parents come and rescue him. The very thought of needing to be rescued like some wimp left him in a bad mood but he knew that it was his best chance to escape from this situation.

"S-So...you came here to capture me as a h-hostage?" Naruto asked trying to keep his stuttering in check. It didn't work very well.

"Exactly brat. You know , a lot of people in Iwa want some...compensation for the third war." Jin responded in a conversation tone. "What better way than to kidnap the heir of his legacy and...Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Jin and Akira started to laugh again.

He looked at them with disbelief. He wasn't the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi , Kimiko was!

Unless...

No way...he wouldn't dare to do something like that. A small snort escaped through his lips. Of course he would , he was the damn Hokage after all...

That bastard knew that kind of guys would come someday so he gave the world a false information that he was the host of the fox. When the kidnapping attempt happen they would only capture a chakraless kid while Konoha would stay as strong as ever and if the kidnappers were catch Konoha could demand remuneration for the village where the kidnappers came from. That's why the house had none protection from the ANBU or seals , even with two sealmasters living there. They were _expecting_ this to happen. All this with Kimiko suffering almost none risk for her life.

And he? He was a simple bait.

The kidnappers looked at the boy oddly. One minute ago he was almost pissing himself , now he looked much more angry than scared. Akira looked at his partner and gave him a nod , it was time to stop the small talk. They had a mission to do.

"Yeah brat , we've already lost a lot of time. If you had any hope of being rescued by your parents give up from it now . We sealed this place with so many seals that even your parents would have a hard time to break them all." Akira said presumptuously as they started to walk toward Naruto.

Even if he was extremely angry at his parents Naruto knew that if what the Iwa-nin was saying was true his escape chances were zero now. He supressed a sigh , he should knew this kind of stuff would happen someday...he was going to die without anyone who caring about it.

How depressive.

He didn't believe in reincarnation but if that was true he hoped that his next life would be better than this one...and he future self would kick the future Minato's ass.

His thoughts were interrupted when a strange sound began to echo in his ears. It sounded like a...laugh?

_**"Already giving up Naruto? Tch , such a weakling. Let's have a little chat before you do something stupid , shall we?"**_

That was just before all went dark.

* * *

Mindscape

* * *

"Oww ..." The blond boy moaned a little and put his hand on his head. It was hurting like hell. He looked around just to find himself lying in a sewer-like place. The water was covering much of his body and had leaking pipes hanging from the ceiling.

_**"Are you done looking around?" **_A deep voice came up behind him. He turned around to see an armor very old looking. The boy raised his head to see the man's face and immediately his own face contorted into one of pure hatred as he send his best death glare at the man.

"You..." Naruto hissed threateningly. The man just kept looking at him indifferently. His posture easily indicated that he didn't see Naruto as a threat for himself.

_**"I'm not who you think I am boy. Take a better look at me."**_ The man demanded and for some reason Naruto saw himself obeying without questioning.

He was tall , fair-skinned , had a spiky blond hair and also ocean blue eyes...almost a perfect copy of Namikaze Minato at his twenties but Naruto was a little calmer now. That man looked younger than Minato and his father wouldn't just appear in some sewer-like place.

But this also raised some new questions.

"What is this place? Who are you? How did I get here?" Naruto asked in quick succession. He wanted some answers and he was going to get them!

_**"Finally making your brain work? Good." **_The boy's right eye started to twitch at the man's smug attitude but he wasn't some obnoxious brat like Kimiko , he knew that yelling at the man wouldn't help anything. An imperceptible smile raised at the man's face but Naruto didn't notice it.

_**"Answering your first question the place we are is your mindscape ," **_He was suddenly interrupted for a gasp from the boy. The man gave a small sigh. The brat probably knew that was very rare to anyone have the ability to enter the mindscape without any kind of mind technique. _**"Yes , you can acess your mindscape. Congratulations to you , can I speak without being interruped now?" **_He asked with a dangerous edge in his voice. Naruto gave a shy nod , frightened by the authority in the man's voince even if many other questions were popping inside his head. _**"Good. About who I am...we can talk about it later , in this moment we have more important stuff to take care. And for your third question , you are here because I called you."**_

"You called me?" Naruto asked evidently confused.

_**"Correct. I believe you remember about what was happenning with your body when you were attacked?"**_ The smaller blonde nodded and looked at the other expectantly. _**"It was me trying to warn you about the danger you were. Even if I'm locked here I can sense those low class ninja."**_ Naruto found this sentence pretty arrogant but he knew better than express his thoughts out loud. _**"And that bring us to the good news. Your body reacted well to using your power for the first time." **_He said much to Naruto's confusion. What was he talking about? He didn't have any power.

_**"Actually you do have power. A lot of it if you want to know." **_Naruto looked at him oddly. Was this guy reading his mind? _**"No , I'm not reading your mind , you only have absolutely none talent at hiding your emotions. I mean , when you looked at your 'family' you almost had 'hatred' wrote at your forehead." **_He said in a sneering tone. Naruto crossed his arms and huffed but didn't disagree.

"But if I had some power as you said , why nobody can sense even a drop of chakra inside me?" The man looked at him oddly. It was like he was waiting for something.

'Maybe he is expecting me to realize that for myself.' He thought. For some reason he didn't want to disappoint the man , Naruto felt like he had some kind of...connection with the him.

The fact that the man was inside his mind let it kind of obvious.

His mind started to run through possibilities and a concentrated look came to his face. He hadn't the weird habit of having a 'thinking position' like some of those guys Nara did but he was as efficient as they were.

'The scientists of that damn department said I don't have chakra and they already brought a lot of sensor-nin to try sensing anything in me. But they also said no one can survive without chakra however I'm still here. If I really have some power...'

"I have a different power. One that isn't chakra. Maybe so different that they can't even sense it." Naruto said in a conclusive tone.

The man smiled smiled again but this time Naruto could see it. He was pride he had impressed him. _**"Very good Naruto. Your mind is your greatest weapon , never forget it." **_Naruto nodded in agreement. _**"However your third hypothesis is wrong. Your power hasn't been noticed because I didn't wanted to." **_He said and got ready for the imminent explosion from the boy. He waited...and waited...

But the explosion never came.

Instead the boy was staring him. Honestly the way the smaller blonde was looking at him was a lot unnerving. "So...?" Naruto asked slowly.

The taller looked at him oddly again. _**"You are not going to freak out? I just said I kept you from your powers , your birthright and because of it you were forced to be studied like some lab rat." **_He said and Naruto sighed. This guy apparently hadn't much social abilities. Neither did him , but the other didn't need to know about it.

"Dude , you are inside my head. You must have some very good reasons to do it , a reason that I want to know. Now spit it out already." Demanded Naruto. It wasn't quite efficient being a six years old child but he tried.

The older blonde started to giggle. Just like him when he was a child , could be mature in a second and a brat in the other.

Naruto found weird that the man was giggling. Seconds ago the man seemed to have a stick up his ass and now he looked weirdly...happy.

The man noticed that Naruto was looking at him like if he had grown another head. He rolled his eyes. _**"Okay brat , we've already lost much time so I'll be straight. Our powers are old , older than even Chakra. If anyone noticed you had it , you probably would be forever locked in some laboratory where they would study you for the rest of your life. You would be also a reproducing machine , you probably don't even know what I'm talking about but think it as they are stealing you...kind of." **_He muttered for himself the last part.

Naruto gulped. Apparently his life would be even worse if he had power. Way to kill his mood.

The man continued. _**"But now your body is ready to hold all your power without your energy exuding from every pore of yours. But for the activation I must have the control of your body." **_He said and the boy immediately nodded. The taller blonde smiled , although the boy shouldn't trust him so fast it felt well the sensation of being trusted.

They both looked at each other. Seconds passed but nothing happened. The older blonde got a tick mark at his forehead as he waited.

"Huh...how the hell I'm supposed to do that?" He asked in confusion. The taller resisted the urge to facepalm. He forgot to tell it.

_**"Just try to imagine you are pushing me and I'll do the rest."**_ He said hiding his joy. Finally he was going to get the hell out of this sewer. Living in a place like that wasn't the best thing of the world.

"Okay." And Naruto did as ordered. Slowly the other blonde was dematerializing out of thin air. Naruto smirked...these guys of Iwa were going to get their asses kicked like they never felt before.

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed =)

This chapter wasn't so long but I will try to make bigger ones later and improve my writing. I really have some good ideas to this story so please review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone 8D**_

_**Man , I'm so happy! I wasn't expecting so many reviews thank you very much ^^**_

_**Two reviews in special called my attention so I will answer them.**_

_**dbzsotrum9 : This story isn't Minato bashing , it's just the way Naruto sees him , he is neglected and feels uncared. Minato doesn't hate Naruto and I will write the reasons of why he did those things like agreeing at the experiments and the false information about the Kyuubi. **_

_**frytrix :This story isn't a "split personality shit" . If you read the summary with attention and then read the story you can find by yourself who the man inside Naruto's mind is ...if you don't this chapter has the answer so no problem at all ^^**_

_**About pairings , the main pair will be Naru/Moka , however I've got some ideas for a harem too. It's all up to you readers , do you prefer harem or only Naru/Moka? Give me your opinions =D**_

_**Oh yeah , there will be some elements of Bleach in the story. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Both Akira and Jin looked at the boy weirdly. Seconds ago the blonde seemed to be almost pissing himself but now he was with a glaze look at his face.

They looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously. The boy probably was in shock. That brought a smirk to their faces , the son of the infamous Yellow Flash in shock of seeing two Iwa-nin... it just made their revenge sweeter.

Akira did a few handseals and walked toward Naruto. It was a simple technique that would keep the boy unconscious for a long time. Time enough to they finally get the hell out of this village undetected. They were in Konoha for two weeks and this place was working their last nerves. It was just so...green! They had come from the Land of Earth dammit! A place that was mostly comprised of desolate, rocky areas. Konoha was completely the opposite , there was an obscene amount of trees and other green stuff.

But again , their revenge was worth it.

Akira now was just in front of the boy. He stretched out his arm and prepared to attack. He allowed himself a satisfied smile as his hand hit the blonde's head. The man waited to the boy fall unconscious.

It never happened.

He stared intrigued. Even if the kid was in shock this shouldn't happen. The boy just stayed there , the same glaze look as before. Akira shrugged , he must have done something wrong. His hand started to shine brighter as he added more chakra to the technique. And then he attacked again.

Jin and Akira's eyes widened.

The blonde grinned.

"What the...?" The boy was holding Akira's wrist to a very small distance from his face. 'How did he...' Was the thought of the Iwa-nin.

And then they felt. Both dropped to their knees unceremoniously. Their bodies seemed to be wearing weights worthy of a taijutsu master and they were gone as rigid as a rock with fear. The air was heavy , so much saturated with pure power that they couldn't even breathe. They raised their heads difficultly , properly trained to never take off their eyes from the enemy.

Blood red eyes were looking at them contemptuously. They were glowing with power , they were the eyes of a monster. Akira and Jin were filled with a mix of blind fear and awe , no human being would have so much power.

_**"Using a child to have a dishonest victory over an enemy you can't beat by yourselves...pathetic , but again...you're humans after all."**_ He said , his deep voice making them even more scared , no six years old would have this voice. 'Naruto' then smirked , sending a shiver down their spines. This killing intention was just unreal...their survivor instincts were screaming for them to run away from this demon , to be as far as possible from him , from his presence.

But they just couldn't move.

_**"It's horrible isn't it?" **_He asked , still smirking. He had no answer from the Iwa-nins but if anything it seemed to make his smirk bigger. _**"This feeling of impotence...the despair in facing a situation with no escape...that was what Naruto was feeling when you showed yourselves...and what you will feel in the last minutes of your lives." **_Then he looked at Akira , who was kneeling in front of him. Unlike Jin , who had some distance from the blonde , he was very near to the monster letting him even worse. It never passed through their heads that the boy didn't refer Naruto as himself.

The blonde moved his head toward Akira's right ear and whispered. _**"Once I've been told that one of the worst ways to die is being electrocuted. I guess we'll find out this today."**_ A look of pure terror passed through his eyes as he saw the boy's hands covered in powerful lightning. He tried to scream for help , he tried to ask for mercy , he tried to do anything...but all he could do was look.

_**"Raiton:Tenraiken(Lightning release: Heavenly Lightning Fist)." **_He whispered again , and then he punched through the masked Iwa-nin stomach. The man's eyes widened even more , his mouth was opened and shaking , as if he was trying to scream but no sound came out. His body began to convulse and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Jin looked in horror as his partner and longtime friend slowly was electrocuted , his eyes , mouth and nose bleeding profusely. He looked at the monster's face and saw he was concentrated at Akira therefore decreasing the KI over himself. He wanted to escape but he would need time to turn off all the seals he put in the area...it was probable that he wouldn't have time enough.

His only option was to kill that demonic boy but at this point he even had some doubts if the so-called powerless boy would truly die.

He took a calming breath and gathered all the courage he could. There would be no space to hesitation. The situation was all or nothing , he would have a single chance. He was fighting for his life. He took a kunai and joined his hands in a handseal.

"**Shunshin(Body Flicker).**" He whispered and in a speed explosion he approached the boy , ready to cut the boy's throat. He approached the weapon and hit the blonde's neck.

Jin's eyes widened. His body started to shake again as he looked at his attack's result.

'Naruto' slowly used his other hand to get the kunai from his dizzy attacker , never taking his eyes off from Akira. Where the kunai had hit was nothing but immaculate skin. There wasn't any cutting or hurt of any kind.

_**"Why are you so surprised? Don't you use your power to fortify your skin nowadays? I saw your...attack" **_He emphasized 'attack' sarcastically._** "coming a mile away , it wasn't hard to prepare myself against it."**_ And then he threw the kunai at the Iwa-nin's head , who fell to the ground dying instantly. The blonde took his hand from the other Iwa-nin stomach , who was already dead for some while. He sighed as he looked at the corpses.

He just didn't want to lose more time with trash.

_**"Katon:Senpuu no Ho(Fire release: Fire Whirlwind)."**_ He shouted as the flames engulfed the corpses. 'Naruto' grinned at the vision. One more low level jutsu to hide the evidences and it was like nothing ever happened in the Namikaze's house. He shrugged , those people were too coward to face their own enemies and instead trying to get stronger they use this kind of dirty trick. To his mind , they weren't worth living.

He slowly sat at the ground and took a deep breath. He missed the sensation of the wind blowing at his face , being able to breath again , to even see the sun again.

Yeah , we really don't know what we've got until we lose.

He was about closing his eyes when he felt monstrous headache , as if he had hit his head against a brick wall.

_**"Disrespectful brat , taking my moment away from me so rudely."**_ He groaned darkly.

And just like what happened with Naruto , all went dark.

* * *

Mindscape

* * *

Naruto huffed as the man appeared in front of him again. "You're late." He tried to look menacing but failed miserably. Again , he was a six years old child.

_**"I was having some fun you brat. I don't kill anyone for centuries." **_Unlike Naruto , his menacing look was pretty efficient , with the smaller blonde's gulp as an evidence.

"Centuries you said?" Naruto looked at him carefully. He had already understood that a guy inside his head wasn't an average ninja , he didn't look like a Yamanaka , the only clan known to have the ability to enter inside other people mindscape , and besides that the man had even activated his powers.

He definitely was not someone ordinary.

_**"You must be wondering who I am now, correct?" **_Naruto gave a nod and the man sighed. _**"This is a long story brat, so pay close attention because I will not repeat myself , understood?" **_The boy nodded again, an almost constipated look at his face in an attempt to concentrate as much as possible. The higher blonde almost laughed at that , but his face became serious as he began to tell the story that would change Naruto's fate forever.

_**"It all started when the guardian of our planet , a being who received the title of Juubi, turned against the human race , considering them unworthy to live on this planet." **_It didn't escape from Naruto's attention that he had not been referring to humans as 'we' , but he continued to hear the story carefully. _**"The Juubi is even nowadays the most powerful creature to ever walk on this planet , being nearly indestructible and having power to raze entire villages with only one blow. Mankind was nearly extinct when a lone hermit appeared , preaching what he called Nin-shuu , which would later become what is known as Ninjutsu nowadays. He believed that his teachings would bring peace to the world, an era where men would come to understand each other. He was known as Rikudo Sennin. "**_

Naruto was understandably a bit skeptical about the story, but he knew better than to stop the man, who had already proved himself a little ... irritable.

_**"Unfortunately for him , the Juubi didn't seem to believe on him and kept at his mission to purge the human race of the planet. Seeing no more options , the Sage then challenged the Juubi to a duel. The creature was arrogant , therefore it didn't believe a mere human could defeat itself , so the Juubi accepted the challenge. To Juubi's mind the humans would become easier to kill if the one who was considered their savior was dead. They met in a secluded place , result of one of the genocides done by Juubi. The Bijuu was sure of his victory until the Sage did a simple action. He closed his eyes." **_

"He closed his eyes? Isn't a bit stupid to not look at a deadly enemy while the fight?"Naruto asked , clearly confused by the Sage's actions

The taller blonde just chuckled._** "Actually it's a bit of drama from me**_. _**The fact is that when the Sage opened his eyes again , they weren't like they were before." **_Naruto's eyes widened. A _**Doujutsu(Ocular Technique)**_! _**" The Sage's eyes had circles around the pupil and exuded power , a power that the Juubi could recognize. The human being in front of it had been given a gift from the gods themselves , the very same gods that had created the Juubi to protect the planet they had made. Enraged , the Juubi , which was already being consumed by rage against the human race gone crazy with the betrayal of it's creators and then it's power started to change , becoming pure hatred , anger and malice. The Juubi had become the first demon in the world." **_

Like any other child of 6 years, even skeptical of the veracity of the story, was becoming emotional with the coming of the story's climax.

_**"The Sage noticed the change thanks to his eyes and then concluded that the creature had to be stopped at any cost. Then he became the very first transcendent being to walk on the planet , combining the powers of the Senjutsu (Sage Techniques) , Ninjutsu and the power granted to him by the gods. And with all this power , he faced the Juubi in a titanic battle , a confrontation that was the greatest battle ever seen. However , only one winner could come out of this battle...and it was the Sage." **_He stopped a moment to regain breath and mentally rearrange the rest of the story. He looked at the boy who seemed positively ansious.

"Keep telling! "He demanded. Naruto was really curious to how it ended.

_**"Calm yourself brat, the story is far from over." **_He took a deep breath and continued._**"Even coming off winner from the battle the Sage realized that the Juubi was an immortal creature, and so even if he had defeated the Juubi it would just return to life and spread chaos again. So he made a decision ... to become the first Jinchuriki."**_

Naruto's eyes widened. He still couldn't understand why the man was telling him all that story but doubts were coming to the child's mind. Did that Sage really existed?

The man laughed at the boy's face,he was really an open book. _**"I assure you Naruto , the Sage was very real, and in fact he is some kind of an ancestor of the current Jinchuriki. After sealing the Juubi inside himself , the Sage didn't know but he had become the first truly complete being in all existence. Human Chakra , of the nature , of the demons and of the gods. Though he never reached his true potential , he was capable to incredible deeds , becoming a God to humans. Years later , the Sage , to the delight of his followers , had his heirs. The eldest son received the Sage's eyes , the middle child received the body. Meanwhile , for the third child, the Sage entrusted a gift even more powerful. He entrusted a portion of the Juubi's power for the young boy." **_

Naruto's eyes widened again. The man smiled, the boy had understood.

"The third son ... you were him , weren't you?" Naruto asked expectantly.

He just laughed as his eyes reddened and 10 tomoe appeared in each eye. An image of a humanoid figure with 10 tails and a single eye seemed to hover menacingly behind him.

_**"You are completely correct Naruto. I am the third son of the Rikudo Sennin and heir to the legacy of the Juubi. But you can also call me Arashi. He said and then smirked. "Before your freak out, please let me finish the story, I promise it will take no long." **_Naruto nodded absently as his mind tried to restart_**. The Sage also trusted the children his dream , the dream of the world peace , since he probably wouldn't live long enough to make it by himself. The elder brother believed that the peace would be achieved by use of force , while the middle brother believed that the peace would be achieved by love and understanding. But I...I didn't have interest in peace or war. Everything that interested me most was to become a being with powers beyond comprehension, somebody superior even to the gods. Because of the power of the Juubi I had become a different demon. The blood of other people gave me vitality and power , control my power came to an instinctual level , my physical strength and speed were far above the level of my brothers... I had become something more. I achieved even the powers of the nature , however...unlike my father I didn't have the power of a god or a human. I was...incomplete." **_A brief flash of anger appeared at his eyes as they became red but they quickly returned to the previous impassivity. _**"So , I've decided that if I wanted my dream to be realized , I need the help of someone , someone who was able to reach the same potential as my father." **_

"And you believe...that I am that person?" Naruto pointed at himself doubtfully.

_**"Indeed. Through intense years of research , I was able to create an object that would be able to help me with my goal , an object that could do the same thing as the Izanagi , the technique that my father used to seal the Juubi. He extended his hand and a small sphere materialized in the blonde's hand. Naruto looked at the object in fascination, sensing the power flowing from it. "This is the Hougyoku (Crumbling Orb), my greatest creation. It can sense the heart of those around it and materialize your deepest desire. When it realized my desire , my soul was removed from my body and stored inside the Hougyoku , that waited centuries to someone it considered worthy of its powers appear. And that someone , as you already said... is you." **_

"So...you expect me to become some kind of God? What if I don't want it?" Naruto asked slyly.

_**"You forgot what I just said about the ability of the Hougyoku...as I am fused with it I can sense your deepest desires...since you were young you were considered as weak and hopeless...your biggest desire is to prove them wrong , to be superior to them , superior than those who underestimated you. Am I wrong?"**_ Arashi asked knowing the answer that would come.

Naruto sighed and his eyes started to get red. A small smirk appeared at Arashi's face, some worthy indeed. "No , you aren't. But I still have some questions to you."

Arashi shuggered._**"Suit yourself."**_

"Why do you look so much like my... father? It's not just a coincidence , is it?

Arashi sighed. The boy wasn't going to like the answer , not even a bit. _**"That was because of the Hougyoku too , a little stunt that I couldn't stop. When you were around your 4 years old you saw your father congratulating your sister for having learned the proper way to throw shurikens. You wished that you had the someone who could congratulate you the same way , a fatherly figure who could be proud of you. Subconsciously you thought about what would be the ideal model of that figure ... and then the hougyoku realized your desire." **_

A dark aura began to surround the boy as his eyes got slightly red before a full blood red , with one tomoe at each eye. Arashi's eyes widened , the boy had activated the Juubi's eyes!

The Juubi's eyes , thanks to their demonic nature , could only be activated when the user had very strong negative emotions. Arashi honestly was not expecting that the boy's situation was so fucked up , he himself had only activated it at 9!

"You're telling me that your appearance has changed ... because I wanted a father like Minato-teme?" The boy's voice was low and hoarse, totally out of place in a child of 6 years old. The mindscape started shaking violently and water was being threw up to impressive heights.

_**"Calm down Naruto ..." **_It didn't seem to have results , so Arashi used his favorite approach. The violent one.

_**"CALM DOWN IMMEDIATELY." **_He shouted as he flared his power to its maximum. Immediately Naruto's aura was stifled by the stronger one and the boy fell to his knees.

Unconscious.

_**"Looks like we'll have to continue another time ... I thought he could handle."**_

For now his plans would have to wait...but he knew , the kid got the potential , and when he would took his body to himself , he would become what he always dreamed.

_**"The child of the prophecy is mine now father...you lost."**_

* * *

_**Hope you have enjoyed guys. To my mind my plot is pretty good but if you have any suggestion don't be scared , write it ^^**_

_**Reviews please =D**_

_**I'll update as soon as possible. See you!**_

_**Reposting the chapter , it wasn't appearing when I acessed my account , weird ._.  
**_

_**Oh yeah , I've decided that the fic will be harem ( people in this site really like it wow '-')  
**_


End file.
